MILIKKU
by ollanara511
Summary: Karena ulah sepupunya, kehidupan Naruto berubah. Shikamaru harus bekerja keras kali ini. Semua tak sama. Aku tak ingin melakukannya.
1. Chapter 1

Olla sudah pernah bilang Olla penggemar Shikamaru kan. He he... ini Shikafemnaru ala Olla. Walau Olla tau, hanya sedikit reader yang suka shikafemnaru. But, semoga ini tidak mengecewakan.

**MILIKKU.**

**Disc : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Shikafemnaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance,hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Lemon hambar, lime,EYD masih belajar, OOC, abal-abal gaje dll**

**GAK SUKA?**

**SILAHKAN BACK.**

Kulit tan berbalut kaos tipis pendek tanpa lengan itu meliuk lincah dan indah mengikuti setiap detuman musik.

Pinggang ramping yang selalu terlihat saat menari mengangkat tangan bagai sedang menggoda untuk disentuh. Kakinya bergerak seirama. Setiap akhir gerakannya menyentak bagai menegaskan sesuatu.

Naruto -nama gadis itu, hanya memakai hot pants yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya.

Kegiatan itu sudah berlangsung sejak sejam yang lalu, tapi belum ada tanda kalau ini akan berakhir. Sampai seorang pria berambut hitam yang di ikat tinggi masih berseragam sekolah KIHS datang mengintrupsi. Mematikan musik yang menghentikan gerakan Naruto. Berjalan mendekat mengabaikan tatapan marah Naruto.

Berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto dan memeluknya lembut, berusaha menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada Naruto. Naruto tak berontak juga tak membalas. Mengizinkan sang kekasih memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya dan ia menikmatinya.

.

.

Seragam sekolah yang kebesaran itu membalut tubuh mungilnya, kaca mata tebal menyamarkan kemolekan wajah dan bola mata saphirenya, rambutnya pirang keemasan sepanjang pinggul diikat twintails.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat didepan pintu menuju atap. Membuka pelan melangkah ke atap dan menutupnya kembali. Sejenak ia menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Kakinya kembali melangkah mendekat ke seorang pria yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Shikamaru saat merasakan pelukan di lehernya dari belakang, ia sudah tau siapa pelakunya.

"Aku ada urusan Shika..." Jawab Naruto mengecup pipi Shika pelan kemudian mengitari kursi dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah lumutan menunggumu." Rajuk Shikamaru pura-pura ngambek.

"Tapi kau tetap menungguku Shika... bahkan sampai kau benar-benar lumutan." Ucap Naruto geli menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Shikamaru.

" Kau terlalu PD nyonya Nara..." Ucap Shikamaru memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Yee... sejak kapan aku menikah denganmu rusa pemalas..." Ucap Naruto pura-pura marah.

"Mana bento untukku?" Tanya Shikamaru merubah alur.

"Jatuh." Jawab Naruto ketus, teringat kejadian dilab bahasa saat ia ingin menemui Shikamaru.

"Hm...siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru ambigu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa... maaf aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya." Jawab Naruto. Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Naruto, menunduk dan mengecup bibir ranum Naruto sekilas.

"Kau tak ahli dalam berbohong." Ujar Shikamaru. Naruto hanya menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Shikamaru memang pria yang baik walau sering terkesan tak peduli. Tapi jangan coba buat dia marah, karena apa saja hal merugikan yang berhubungan dengan orang-orang terdekatnya, ia akan berubah mengerikan.

Naruto tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat Shikamaru dan duduk dipangkuannya. Dan sekarang kaca mata tebalnya sudah dilepas seenaknya.

"Mau apa kau rusa mesum?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Aku lapar... butuh asupan energi." Jawabnya tersenyum aneh langsung meraup bibir mungil Naruto. Mengecup beberapa kali, jilat dan hisap, menggoda Naruto yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya memberi izin Shikamaru memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Naruto terhanyut kedalam ciuman panas Shikamaru, sampai ia mengalungkan lengannya dan mendorong kepala Shikamaru dari belakang.

Ingat satu hal! Jangan berkelakuan mesum di tempat umum dan atap sekolah termasuk tempat umum yang bisa didatangi orang lain kapan saja.

**SIING-**

Dan beruntunglah pasangan ShikaNaru yang punya ketajaman insting. Mereka segera menyudahi kegiatan mereka saat merasakan kehadiran orang lain.

"Pengganggu." Gumam Shikamaru tak suka.

"Oh, pasangan 'Rusa dan kutu buku' rupanya." Ejek Sasuke yang baru datang bersama selir pinknya. Sedangkan Sakura-sang selir hanya terkikik anggun menanggapi guyonan Sasuke, sambil bergelayut manja dilengan kekar Sasuke.

" Oh. Hai pangeran ayam." Balas Shikamaru bosan, membuat Naruto yang sudah kembali pakai kaca mata terkekeh lucu.

"Pergilah dari sini sebelum kalian menonton adegan dewasa." Ucap Sakura mengingatkan sambil berkacak pinggang. Sayangnya ShikaNaru cuek bebek, mereka malah asik didunianya sendiri-pura-pura tidur.

Sakura jengkel tapi berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang sedang bermain handphone.

"Sasuke-kun... ayo kita lanjut." Ajaknya manja kembali bergelayut.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?!" Teriaknya. "Maaf bila aku salah..." sambungnya mencoba mengejar Sasuke, namun tak diubris sampai Sakura berhenti di ambang pintu. Ia berbalik saat mendengar suara cekikikan di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan hah?!" Berangnya membuka topeng anggunnya.

"Bahkan seorang Sasuke yang terkenal playboy tak sudi bersama denganmu." Ejek Naruto.

"Diam kau kutu buku!" Geram Sakura.

"Kenapa hm?" Tantang Naruto.

" Berani kau hah...!" Tunjuk Sakura tak sopan.

"Ehem." Intrupsi Shikamaru menatap Sakura tajam.

"Apa yang kau lihat darinya Shika-kun? Ia hanya gadis cupu yang tak jelas asal-usulnya!" Teriak Sakura.

"Kau pasti sudah memasang guna-gunakan kutu buku?" Tuduhnya. Naruto hanya menatapnya tajam dari balik kaca matanya dan melenggang pergi.

"Bahkan kau hanya seorang pengec- ut." Teriak Sakura namun melambat di kata terakhirnya karena merasa aura gelap dari Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu Haruno. Tak seujung rambutpun kau lebih baik dari Naruto." Ucapnya sengit dan melenggang pergi menyusul Naruto, meninggalkan Sakura yang sekarang mencak-mencak sambil marah-marah pada angin berhembus.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Shikamaru sudah berada di depan pintu kelas XI-A menunggu Naruto keluar. Ia hanya bisa mengendus jengkel melihat tatapan tertarik para adik kelasnya. Siapa yang tak kenal si jenius Nara, ia berhasil meraih juara pertama saat lomba Sains tingkat Internasional di Jerman tahun lalu.

Disisi lain Naruto sedang membereskan buku-bukunya bersiap untuk pulang. Ia dalam suasana cukup baik sekarang.

Naruto melangkah pasti keluar kelas. Namun ia tak menyadari sebelah kaki juugo-teman sekelasnya sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

Saat ingin melewati Juugo yang sedang ngobrol dengan teman-temannya, tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh yang langsung disambut gelak tawa beberapa siswa-siswi yang masih berada didalam kelas. Ia meringis memegang kepalanya yang terantuk pinggir meja.

"Oh, maafkan aku Uzumaki-san..." Ucap Juugo sok menyesal. Ia mendekat kearah Naruto, menendang tas Naruto yang tergetak dilantai membuat beberapa buku Naruto tercecer. Naruto hanya bisa menatap sedih buku dan tas miliknya.

"Upss aku tak sengaja~" Ucap Juugo lagi namun malah sengaja menginjak beberapa buku Naruto sambil menyerigai lebar mengundang tawa teman-temannya yang semakin menjadi. Mereka menikmati pertunjukan Juugo.

Naruto hanya diam, matanya menatap sedih beberapa bukunya. 'Percuma,berteriak menghentikan mereka juga percuma.' Batin Naruto.

"Brengsek!"

**DUGK**

**BRUKK**

" Juugo!" Teriak seisi kelas kecuali Naruto. Mata Saphire itu terbelalak kaget melihat Shikamaru berada dalam kelasnya.

Kini Shikamaru berjalan mendekat padanya. Kelas yang tadinya masih ramai itu kini tahu, Shikamaru sedang marah besar saat ini. Terlihat dari matanya yang memerah dan alis yang ditekuk. Naruto tak suka Shika yang ini.

Shikamaru berjongkok tepat dihadapan Naruto, menyibak poni Naruto pelan. Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat mendengar gemerutuk gigi Shikamaru. Dahinya tidak berdarah, mungkin sedikit membiru saja.

Segera Shikamaru membereskan buku-buku Naruto menyelempangkan tas Naruto dibahunya dan menggendong Naruto ala bridal style menuju UKS. Sejenak pandangannya bertemu dengan Juugo yang sedang dibantu teman-temannya berdiri. Tatapannya kian menajam, entah kenapa Juugo serasa melihat monster hitam yang besar di belakang Shika. Hal itu cukup membuatnya takut walau berusaha ia sembunyikan. Shikamaru memutuskan pandangan mereka saat merasakan Naruto mengalungkan lengannya ke lehernya. Ia mendesah sekejap dan segera melenggang pergi.

**UKS**

Sesampai di UKS, Shikamaru segera mengompres luka di dahi Naruto. Sedari tadi mereka hanya terdiam tak bersuara, hanya Shikamaru yang masih sibuk dengan kompres ditangannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto akhirnya menghentikan gerakan Shikamaru. Ia menggenggam tangan Shika yang mengambang di udara hendak mengompres dahi Naruto.

Shikamaru tak menjawab ia melepas genggaman tangan Naruto pelan dan mengembalikan alat-alat yang tadi dipakainya.

Saat berbalik, Shikamaru melihat Naruto mengelus-elus dahinya pelan. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Disibaknya poni Naruto melihat bekas membiru yang mulai berkurang.

"Ini tidak akan membengkak." Ucapnya memberi kecupan ringan di dahi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum menanggapi.

"Terimma kasih." Ucap Naruto.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Gendong~" Pinta Naruto manja.

"Ck, kepalamu pasti sudah eror karna terbentur tadi." Ejek Shikamaru. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Gendong sayang~" Ucap Naruto bersikeras sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Shikamaru mendengus namun tetap membalikkan badannya memunggungi Naruto.

"Ayo."Ajak Shikamaru malas tapi disambut sorak gembira Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada dikelasku?" Tanya Naruto setelah di gendongan Shikamaru.

"Aku menunggumu."

"Tumben, emang tak ada tugas?"

"Tidak." Jawab Shika singkat, Naruto hanya menganguk mengerti. Karena biasanya, Shikamaru tak pernah menjemputnya saat pulang sekolah. Sepulang sekolah, ia akan menuju laboratorium sekolah mengerjakan proyek barunya.

.

"Naru..." panggil Shika pelan sambil berjalan.

"hm?" Tanggab Naruto.

"Kadang aku berfikir, lebih baik kita menyudahi penyamaran ini." Ucapnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Shika.

"Tidak Shika. Bila semua terbongkar, kejadian dulu akan terulang kembali." Ucap Naruto lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung lebar Shikamaru.

"Aku akan menjagamu."

"Aku tak mau mengorbankanmu."

.

.

**TBC**

**Jangan bully sayya...**


	2. Chapter 2

He he... maaf lama ya...Olla tak menyangka bakalan banyak yang baca. Terimakasih buat semua yang baca apalagi menyempatkan untuk riview,fav & fol... ^-^

SELAMAT MEMBACA~

**DISC : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SHIKAFEMNARU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT**

**RATING : M**

**WARNING : Lemon dan lime hambar, Fem NARU, OOC, EYD masih belajar, TYPO (s) Dll**

**TAK SUKA? TEKAN BACK!**

Kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan jas atau blazer warna blackblue, dasi panjang berwarna senada untuk laki-laki dan dasi seperti pita besar namun pas untuk perempuan. Celana blackblue dan rok yang sedikit lebih muda berkotak-kotak dengan aksen sedikit renda unik di bawah rok yang mempermanis penampilan siswi di Konoha lnternational Hight School.

Hari ini seharusnya para siswa dan siswi menggunakan seragam lengkap dan rapi. Namun ada seorang gadis yang mengenakan dres mini warna merah bertali spageti yang memperlihatkan bahu mulus dan leher jenjangnya berjalan santai di antara koridor sekolah. Rambut merah sebahu miliknya tergerai cantik, kacamata bermerek tergantung apik di hidung mancungnya. Kalau ditebak, usianya pasti sama dengan siswi SMA biasa. Hal itu sukses membuat si gadis menjadi sorotan mata orang-orang disekitarnya.

Sadar bahwa dirinya menjadi objek perhatian, ia malah sengaja tebar pesona dengan membalas setiap sapaan genit para siswa yang dilewatinya. Sesekali mata rubynya berkedip centil disertai serigaian menggoda di bibir merah cherynya untuk membalas godaan para siswa yang dilewatinya. Ouh, sungguh gadis nakal.

Langkah gemulainya terhenti saat seorang siswa berambut abu-abu muda, berbola mata ungu dengan gaya lebay angkuh menghangi jalan dengan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Menaikan sebelah alis bingung, sigadis mencoba memperhatikan siapa pemuda dihadapannya. Mata cantiknya mulai memberi nilai.

Dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung kepalanya.

la kenal pria ini, Suigetsu putra sepasang pejabat tinggi. Bahkan ibunya terkenal sebagai salah satu wanita karier yang sukses.

Seketika senyum manis menggoda tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

" Ada urusan apa Houzuki-san?" Mulainya lembut.

" Kau kenal aku nona cantik?" Tanya bingung Suigetsu namun tetap stay cool ala dia. Karena seingatnya, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis cantik dihadapannya ini.

" Tentu. Anda cukup terkenal untuk kalangan bangsawan Houzuki-san." Jawabnya, Suigetsu tersipu salah tingkah dibuatnya.

" Ah, jangan terlalu formal nona-"

" Karin. Uzumaki Karin, salam kenal." sambung Karin sedikit membungkuk.

" oh, baiklah Karin-chan... panggil aku Suigetsu saja." Ucap Suigetsu ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan.

" Baiklah Suigetsu-kun" Balas Karin tak kalah ramah.

.

.

**Ruangan Kepala Sekolah**

" Apa maksud semua ini nona?" Tanya Kakashi-kepala sekolah kepada Karin yang sedang duduk santai diseberang meja mengabaikan tatapan intimidasi Kakashi.

" Ini perintah bibi. Kau tinggal menurut saja." Jawabnya tak sopan.

Sejenak Kakashi memijit pangkal hidungnya, kemudian kembali membaca lembaran-lembaran laporan/perintah di hadapannya. Ia menatap Karin penuh selidik. Karin balas menantang dalam diam.

Mendesah lelah, Kakashi mengambil Handpone dalam laci dan mulai mengetik sederet nomor yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala. Namun lama menunggu dan berkali-kali diulangi, tetap tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

" Bibi sedang sibuk. Nanti saat ada waktu luang, beliau yang akan memberi tahu sendiri kepada anda." ucap Karin segera berdiri dan melenggang pergi.

Kakashi terdiam memandang handpone dan map coklat dimeja kerjanya bergantian. Mendesah pasrah, ia mulai mengemas kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

" Rasanya lebih baik jadi pelayan dari pada menjadi seorang kepala sekolah~" Gumamnya lesu.

Hatake Kakashi, sebenarnya seorang kepala pelayan di kediaman utama Namikaze atau tangan kanan Uzumaki/Namikaze Kushina. Profesinya berubah sejak dua bulan yang lalu, saat Bos besarnya mengetahui putri tunggalnya sekolah di KIHS. Putrinya yang keras kepala dan susah diatur.

Saat itu juga, ia diresmikan jadi kepala sekolah di KIHS sekaligus menjadi bodyguard si nona muda secara diam-diam. Karena sejauh ini, nona mudanya itu belum tahu keberadaannya.

" Kini dua nona muda..." Gumamnya malas menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tapi jika diperhatikan dari samping, ia terlihat sedang membaca buku bersampul orange yang entah apa isinya.

.

.

Lapangan hijau yang luas, menjadi objek yang menenangkan di sepanjang mata memandang. Tempat biasa bagi orang-orang bangsawan untuk berolahraga atau untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Dibawah pohon yang rindang seorang pria bertopi putih yang menutupi rambut pirang oranyenya sedang mencoba berkonsenstrasi dengan tongkat golf digenggamannya. Mata coklat mudanya membidik tajam sebuah tiang pendek berbendera segitiga kecil diujungnya, tepatnya kelubang kecil dibawahnya.

Memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap memukul bola golf di bawahnya. Mata coklat itu mengikuti gerak laju bola melayang yang sudah dipukulnya.

Seketika bibir tipisnya menyerigai senang saat melihat bola kecil itu, sukses masuk kedalam lubang sasaran.

Namun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh getaran handphone disaku celananya.

.

.

.

Jus orange, dua porsi cake dan segelas kopi, tertata rapi di meja cafe mewah tempat dua orang pemuda tampan ini untuk bertemu. Mereka tidak sedang kencan, karena berbagai alat tulis dan buku ada dikursi sebelah mereka.

" Juugo, kalau tugas kimia kita bagaimana?" Tanya Suigetsu sedikit mengintip dari buku dihadapannya.

Juugo mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dipangkuannya. Sebuah pena cair ia mainkan dijari-jarinya.

" Kalau tugas kimia harus ke laboratorium ya. Kita kerumah pamanku saja, kalau tidak salah pamanku punya formula yang kita butuhkan." Jawab Juugo santai, kemudian menyeruput kopi yang sudah hangat dihadapannya.

" Kenapa harus ke rumah pamanmu? Kita bisa ambil dari lab disekolahkan." Ucap Suigetsu.

" Jangan banyak omong, di tempat pamanku saja. Siapa tahu yang disekolah sudah habis dipakai siswa lain." Jawab Juugo sedikit keras.

" Kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya memberi pendapat saja." Ucap Suigetsu sewot sambil melahap cake vanila di hadapannya.

Juugo hanya mendengus kasar,mulai mengemasi buku dan alat tulis miliknya.

" Kau mau ikut atau tidak." Tanyanya segera beranjak menyampirkan tas dipunggungnya. Suigetsu menyempatkan meminum orange jusnya sebelum berlari menyusul Juugo.

.

" Hei Juugo, tadi pagi aku bertemu gadis cantik di sekolah." Curhat Suigetsu mengisi perjalanan mereka.

" ck, matamu selalu jelalatan kalau sudah melihat gadis cantik Sui." Ejek Juugo.

" Hiee, aku pria normal kawan, wajar aku menyukai wanita cantik." Jawab Suigetsu merangkul Juugo yang berjalan disampingnya.

" Bukannya targetmu nona Yamanaka dikelas X itu heh?"

"Ah, kudengar kabar dia sudah dicicipi si tuan Uchiha itu." Ucap Suigetsu ketus. Juugo hanya mengangguk cuek.

" Ya, pesona dan kekayaannya membuat banyak wanita dengan suka rela mengangkang dihadapannya." Jawab Juugo sinis.

" Termasuk wanita pink pujaanmu itu." Sambung Suigetsu santai membuat Juugo mendorongnya keras dan hendak menonjoknya.

" huwo... Woles my friend..." Ucap Suigetsu kembali mendekat ke arah Juugo yang menatap tajam dirinya.

" Kita sudah kenal satu sama lain, tidak perlu marah begitu." Ucapnya Santai kembali merangkul bahu Juugo dan menepuknya beberapa kali.

Juugo membuang nafas keras sebelum melepas rangkulan Suigetsu kasar.

" Dia tak seperti itu Sui. Kau hanya belum mengenalnya." Ucap Juugo berjalan lebar meninggalkan Suigetsu dibelakangnya.

Suigetsu mendengus kasar melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Seharusnya ia tak membawa topik cerita ini. Sahabatnya akan sangat sensitif bila sudah berhubungan dengan Sakura. Ya, Haruno Sakura. Cinta pertama sahabatnya. Terkadang ia merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya yang terjebak cinta buta pada gadis yang tidak tepat-menurutnya itu.

" Hei! Tunggu aku..." teriaknya mengejar Juugo yang berjalan menjauh ke arah parkir.

.

.

.

Jam dipergelangan tangan Shikamaru sudah mengarah ke pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh menit saat ia sampai di depan pintu apartementnya. Hari sudah larut malam, tapi ia masih saja mengenakan serangam KIHS dengan jas yang disampirkan di bahu kanannya.

la menekan beberapa nomor yang menjadi kunci apartemennya.

Kakinya yang masih berbalut sepatu berhenti sebelum menyentuh lantai apartement.

Wangi dan bersih.

Seketika senyum lebar langsung merekah diwajah yang kelihatan lelah itu. la memang lelah, sangat lelah.

Tapi sekarang semua serasa hilang entah kemana.

Dengan cepat ia membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu dengan rapi. Kakinya melangkah pelan namun lebar menyusuri tempat tinggalnya yang terbilang sederhana namun nyaman.

Nyaman, karena selalu ada malaikat baik hati yang selalu bersedia memperbaiki kapal pecah miliknya itu. Sungguh, pemuda ini merasa sangat bersyukur karenanya.

Sepi

Dari kamar, ruang tamu, dapur dan di balkon pun tidak ada.

Shikamaru mendesah kecewa. Tadinya ia berharap menemukan malaikat pirangnya disini. Tapi sepertinya ia belum beruntung. Malaikatnya tidak ada di apartement miliknya.

Menguap lebar, Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya malas ke arah dapur. la belum makan apa-apa dari tadi siang. Sekarang perutnya sudah sangat keroncongan. Bahkan cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah berdemo minta makan.

Senyum hangat kembali tercetak di wajah tampannya, saat melihat beberapa makanan sederhana namun terlihat lezat tersaji apik dibawah tudung nasi. Tidak mau menunggu lama, Shikamaru segera duduk dan melahap makanan dengan hikdmat.

.

Shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar dipinggulnya. Kedua tangannya menghusap - husapkan handuk ke seluruh tubuhnya agar segera kering. Rambutnya yang biasa diikat tinggi kini tergerai begitu saja menambah nilai plus pada ketampanannya.

Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke lemari pakaiannya dan segera berganti dengan pakaian tidur berbahan katun.

Pemuda bermarga Nara itu memilih bersandar di kepala kasur king size dengan sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya.

Mata kuaci Shikamaru terpejam sejenak. la turun dari kasur dan mulai keluar kamar secara perlahan.

Mata hitam pemuda itu menajam, menyapu seluruh isi apartemennya. la keluar kamar bukan tanpa alasan. Saat membaca tadi, ia mendengar bunyi 'bruukk' dengan jelas. Mungkin benda jatuh? Entahlah, tapi ia yakin bukan tikus atau kucing yang melakukannya.

la tidak melihara kucing.

tikus? la yakin hewan kecil itu tidak berani memasuki apartementnya. Kenapa? karena terakhir kali tikus masuk apartementnya adalah saat pertama kali ia menempati apartement ini. Tikuspun akan berfikir seratus kali untuk masuk kesini. Jika si tikus berhasil masukpun harus bersiap menjadi objek percobaan gila yang Shikamaru lakukan.

Apa?

Entahlah.

' Dari perpustakaan.' ucapnya dalam hati.

Pemuda itu memilih bersandar pada salah satu rak buku diperpustakaan miliknya. Mata hitamnya bersinar lembut saat memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda asal sedang duduk dilantai bersandarkan kaki meja di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Naruto, kini sedang sibuk membolak-balik lembaran buku dipangkuannya. Sesekali alisnya ditekuk dan dinaikkan sebelah terlihat sedang berfikir keras. Sebuah pensil ia mainkan di mulutnya menjadi pelampiasan ke frustasiannya. Beberapa buku tebal berserak disekitarnya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru.

"Perlu bantuan?" Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba, tepat di samping kiri Naruto. Naruto tersentak kaget sampai refleks melempar buku tebalnya tepat kena kepala Shikamaru.

"aw... apa yang kau lakukan Naru!" Ringis Shikamaru melindungi kepalanya, takut dengan serangan susulan.

Naruto yang masih kesal balas mendelik sambil bertolak pinggang tanda marah. Kemudian mengambil buku yang dilemparkannya tadi dan lanjut belajar di meja terdekat mengabaikan Shikamaru.

"Masih banyak?" Tanya Shikamaru lembut, kini ia berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat tugas Naruto lebih dekat.

"Dua soal lagi."

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Tidak,"

" Kau tidak bertanya kapan aku pulang?"

"hm."

"Dear~"

"hm"

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan serigai nakalnya. Pemuda itu memeluk pinggang Naruto erat dari belakang, mengecup punggungnya yang terbalut kaos tipis berkali-kali dengan sensual, sukses mengganggu konsentrasi Naruto.

Naruto mengeram marah, berharap Shikamaru segera menghentikan ulahnya. Namun bukannya berhenti, Shikamaru malah dengan jahilnya menyelinapkan tangannya ke dalam kaos Naruto. Tangan nakalnya segera merayap ke atas mencari gundukan kenyal kesukaannya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan desahan. Buku dan pensil sudah terlepas dari tangannya. Mata saphirenya terpejam erat, pipinya sudah memerah, perutnya geli dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ah, dia merindukan sentuhan ini. la membuka matanya yang nampak sayu, mencoba melirik pemuda yang sedang sibuk mengecup memberi tanda di punggungnya yang terbuka.

Naruto tak tahan, ia kembali memejamkan mata indahnya, membuang nafas pelan yang malah mengeluarkan desah 'aahh' dari bibir merah tipisnya sukses membuat serigaian Shikamaru merekah.

"Menikmatinya sayang?" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga kanan Naruto. Naruto mendecih menggeliat resah.

"Hentikan rusa mesum." desisnya pelan mengancam. Namun seakan tuli, Shikamaru malah sengaja meremas dada Naruto keras.

"arrght, dasar rusa mesum!" Geram Naruto menjambak rambut hitam Shikamaru agar menjauh. Kenapa pria ini tidak peka? Dia sedang kesal.

" Sakit-sakit... dear." Teriak lirih Shikamaru, spontan melepas serangannya dan sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

Posisi sekarang, posisi duduk Shikamaru dan Naruto saling berlawanan arah, namun dengan badan sampai wajah yang saling berhadapan (mereka duduk di kursi panjang tanpa sandaran). Dengan tangan Naruto yang masih setia menempel (jambak) dirambut hitam Shikamaru untuk menjaga jarak.

"Menyingkirlah rusa mesum." Desis Naruto.

"Kau mengacuhkanku dear."

" Kau lihat aku sedang belajar!"

" Tapi kau terlalu cuek dear... aku tak suka itu."

Naruto mendengus kemudian melepas jambakannya, merapikan kembali kaos yang dikenakannya sebelum duduk tegap dan melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, kemudian menatap Shikamaru penuh selidik.

"Kenapa pulang larut?" mulainya.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sebelum menguap lebar dan menghusap lehernya yang terasa kaku.

" Maaf dear, kau tahu aku sedang melakukan eksperimen baru." Jawab Shikamaru pelan. "Tapi aku pulang jam sepuluh kok." jelasnya.

"Tepatnya sepuluh lewat seperempat menit." Balas Naruto.

"Ne, sebenarnya sepuluh menit-"

" Bodo! Kau terlambat pulang. Kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak sore tadi, bahkan aku sudah mengirimi mu pesan berkali-kali dan tak satupun kau balas! Kalau kau sudah bosan padaku, katakan saja!" Ucap Naruto mengebu dengan intonasi tinggi. Nafasnya memburu dengan mata yang berlinang.

Manik hitam Shikamaru terbelalak lebar, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak kala mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto.

" Gomen." Ucap Shikamaru lirih menundukkan kepala. Naruto berbalik badan, menolak melihat wajah sedih Shikamaru. Ia pantas marah. Karena tidak seharusnya Shikamaru membiarkannya menunggu terlalu lama. Walau dari awal memang ia tidak memberi tahu kedatangannya.

Sadar akan hal itu, terbersit rasa bersalah dihati Naruto. Namun egonya menolak untuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf dear, baterai hpku habis dan aku ada urusan dikediaman profesor Mizuki." Ucap Shikamaru pelan, mendekat pada Naruto dan mendekapnya lembut. la tersenyum tipis saat merasa tubuh Naruto tersentak saat dipeluknya.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku hm." sambungnya menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher jenjang Naruto.

Naruto menggeliat resah, rasa bersalah kian memenuhi hatinya. Hatinya sesak ingin minta maaf dan mengatakan kalau ia sangat mencintai pemuda yang kini sedang mendekapnya. Namun ia hanya diam membisu.

"Dear~" Bisik Shikamaru membalik badan Naruto perlahan.

Kini mereka saling berhadapan, namun Naruto enggan menatap Shikamaru. la menunduk dan diam, tapi tidak memberontak sama sekali.

Seyum lembut masih melekat diwajah pemuda bermarga Nara itu. Ia mengangkat dagu Naruto untuk melihat wajah manisnya. la tahu Naruto merasa bersalah sekarang. Walau tanpa kata-kata atau kalimat yang keluar dari bibir manisnya.

Naruto membuka mata perlahan saat merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut didahinya. Kini manik saphire itu berlinang saat bertatapan langsung dengan manik hitam Shikamaru yang menatapnya lembut.

"hm, kau mau memaafkanku Naru?" Bisik Shikamaru.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Shikamaru dan menariknya mendekat. Menempelkan kedua bibir mereka sebelum mulai mengecupnya sensual.

Shikamaru tidak membalas, ia hanya menikmati perlakuan Naruto. Ia membuka mulutnya, memberi akses untuk Naruto memperdalam ciumannya. Pemuda itu tahu betul, ini cara Naruto meminta maaf tanpa kata. Dua tahun bersama, cukup untuk dia mengenal gadis pujaannya.

Shikamaru mendekap Naruto lebih erat, dan mulai membalas ciuman panas Naruto. Kemudian mengendongnya agar duduk ditepi meja yang tingginya sepinggang Naruto.

Naruto tidak sadar sejak kapan Shikamaru sudah melepas baju kaos dan hotpants miliknya. Kini ia hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam warna orange. Shikamaru pun sudah dalam keadaan naked.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya mecoba menahan desahan saat tangan kanan Shikamaru dengan lihai memainkan puting kirinya. Jari-jari tangan kirinya bergerilya di antara selangkangan Naruto.

"aahh..." Tapi sepertinya lepas juga.

"Keluarkan sayang~ aku suka mendengar suaramu." bisik suara baritone tertahan Shikamaru. Namun terdengar jelas oleh Naruto.

Shikamaru kembali sibuk memberi tanda disekujur tubuh Naruto. Leher, dada, perut sampai sekitar selangkangan gadisnya.

Jilat, gigit dan hisap. Berkali-kali dilakukan pemuda itu yang dijawab desahan-desahan erotis Naruto.

Naruto mencoba mengatur nafas saat Shikamaru sedikit menjauh. Mata saphirenya membulat lucu saat sadar dirinya sudah telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun. 'Sejak kapan?' batinnya.

"Shi-ka,"

"ya dear~"

Manik saphire Naruto menatap sayu Shikamaru yang kini sama telanjang seperti dirinya. Shikamaru kembali mendekap Naruto. Melingkarkan kaki jenjang berkulit tan itu dipinggangnya dan menindihnya di atas meja.

Kini perpustakaan mini milik Shikamaru dipenuhi erangan dan desahan dua sejoli itu.

.

.

.

.

**Di tempat berbeda di hari yang sama.**

Sebuah klup malam mewah yang didirikan si Uchiha bungsu a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke yang diberi nama Taka ini selalu ramai pengunjung.

Berbagai minuman beralkohol dengan merk-merk ternama tepajang rapi di dalam rak.

Orang-orang menari mengikuti setiap detuman musik dengan diterangi lampu remang kelap-kelip. Tempat ini biasa dikunjungi orang-orang berbagai usia untuk bersenang-senang melepas penat. Tentu anak-anak dilarang masuk.

.

Di lantai atas terdapat sebuah kamar. Tidak pernah ada yang berani naik ke lantai atas tanpa seizin Sasuke. Karena ruangan ini adalah ruangan pribadi milik pria berjulukan prince ice itu.

Dan jangan coba-coba mengganggu ketenangan Uchiha!

Didalam ruangan nampak remang, hanya beberapa cahaya lampu kecil yang menyala.

Kini disofa panjang berwarna coklat tua, Sasuke duduk santai dengan kaki dilebarkan. Segelas wine dimainkan digengamannya. Dan seorang wanita berbaju mini kurang bahan, berjongkok dibawah sedang memainkan juniornya.

Bibir tipisnya mendesis nikmat saat gadis yang baru dikenalnya dua jam yang lalu ternyata lihai memainkan juniornya.

Perhatian Sasuke terlalihkan saat mendengar dering handpone miliknya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar handponenya bertuliskan 'Baka Aniki'.

"Lanjutkan." perintahnya saat gadis yang dibawahnya menghentikan aksinya. Gadis itu berdecak kesal, karena sedari tadi ia hanya bermain sendiri. la ingin protes, tapi diurungkannya saat merasa aura menyeramkan dari Sasuke. la melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke kembali menatap handpone di gengamannya kemudian memilih menjawabnya.

"hn."

_" Baka Otouto... cepat pulang sebelum tou-sama memerintahkan seluruh pasukan menjemputmu."_

"hn."

_"ck, aku serius."_

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Kemudian menyesap wine digengamannya nikmat. la segera menarik kasar wanita yang sedari tadi bersamanya dan mendorongnya ke atas sofa. Gadis itu meringis berlebihan dalam posisi tengkurap.

Sasuke segera menyingkirkan rok mini dan celana dalam wanita yang kini sedang telungkup membekanginya. la segera memposisikan Juniornya ke lubang vagina gadis itu, menusuknya dan mulai bergerak brutal.

la harus segera selesai. Tidak mungkin ia pulang dengan keadaan juniornya yang masih tegak. Peraturan dikeluarganya adalah 'Perkataan tou-sama adalah mutlak." Jadi ia harus segera pulang sebelum benar-benar dijemput para suruhan ayahnya.

Tapi sepertinya, Sasuke mengabaikan jeritan sakit gadis dibawahnya.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto menguap lebar pada hari ini. Sepertinya ia ketularan penyakit Shikamaru. Padahal masih pagi, bahkan jam pelajaran pertama mulainya masih lima belas menit lagi.

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ah, la sangat malas hari ini! Seandainya tidak ada pengambilan nilai hari ini. Pasti ia memilih untuk istirahat seharian di atas kasur quin size empuk miliknya.

Tapi itu hanya seandainya~

Karena ia harus mengikuti kegiatan disekolah untuk mempertahankan beasiswa yang didapatnya.

"Ck, seandainya siRusa mesum itu tidak menyerangku." Gumamnya ketus mulai menggerutu menyumpahi pria yang diberi julukan Rusa mesum.

la kembali teringat atas kegiatan mereka semalam.

**Flasback...**

Dua orang berbeda gender itu bergerak berirama dalam proses penyatuan mereka. Mengabaikan dering handpone Naruto yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

Naruto mendesah dan mendesah erotis saat Shikamaru menekan titik sensitifnya. Punggung lebar Shikamaru menjadi pelampiasan kuku-kuku cantiknya.

"ikkeh- hh Shikah. Ikkeh lkkeh ah."

Racaunya disela desahannya. Shikamaru menusuk dalam dan malah berhenti ditengah permainan. "aarghhah" Naruto merasa kesal karena pelepasannya yang hampir sampai malah dihentikan pemuda diatasnya ini.

Matanya mendelik lucu.

"ah, Shika kau mem-buatku ke-sa-l..." Desisnya mencoba menggerakkan pinggulnya. Shikamaru menyerigai senang sambil mengatur nafas. Ditahannya pinggul gadis yang sedang ditindihnya agar tidak bisa bergerak.

"BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKANKU! aahk" Protes Naruto. la menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah membengkak dan memejamkan mata erat. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh mereka. Dipeluknya leher Shikamaru erat mencoba memberi tahu kalau ditahan itu rasanya tidak enak.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukan erat Naruto dari lehernya. la kembali menyerigai sebelum mengecup pipi Naruto. Naruto membuka kedua matanya. la gelisah dan nafasnya memburu.

"Sabar dear~ aku akan memuaskanmu." ucap suara baritone tertahan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu berusaha menahan hasrat saat menatap bola mata saphire indah dibawahnya. Ah, ia juga tersiksa atas rencananya.

"ka-lau beh gitu, ce pat lah bergerak! Ruh ss ahh."

Saat Naruto mencoba bergerak, tangan Shikamaru malah menahan pinggulnya. Naruto menggeliat resah, sungguh perut dan area kewanitaannya nyeri dan geli.

"lni hukuman untukmu." Ucapnya bergerak lambat. Sangat lambat.

Naruto kembali memeluk leher Shikamaru erat menjadi pelampiasan sensasi aneh di perut dan daerah kewanitaannya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu kan."

"aku tauhh!"

"aku tidak pernah bosan padamu."

"akhku tauu.'

"aku tidak yakin kau tahu."

Naruto menjerit, kata-kata sumpah serapah keluar dari bibirnya.

"AKUTAU SHIKA... Ku mohon cepatlah..."

Shikamaru menyerigai penuh kemenangan. Diciumnya bibir Naruto berkali-kali.

"aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

"Aku juga."

Decitan meja menyambut Naruto. Shikamaru bergerak cepat berirama diiringi erangan dan desahan mereka berdua mencoba menggapai kepuasan.

**Flashback end.**

"aaarrrght" Geram Naruto menarik rambut pirangnya yang diikat twinstail.

"ne, Naruto-san anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya suara lembut gadis disebelanya. Satu-satunya orang didalam kelasnya yang mau mengobrol dengannya.

"he he aku baik-baik saja Hinata-san." jawabnya kikuk.

"Anda yakin? Tapi sepertinya anda kurang tidur Naruto-san. Mau saya antar ke UKS?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih, aku masih bisa sendiri." Ucapnya dan segera beranjak.

"Oh, baiklah Naruto-san." Ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Naruto berjalan lemas kearah UKS. 'Mungkin dengan minum vitamin bisa mengembalikan tenagaku.' Batinnya.

Saat berbelok dikoridor. Langkah Naruto dihalangi seseorang.

"Boleh meminta waktu anda sebentar Uzumaki-san." Ucapnya.

Naruto kenal pria ini, hanya saja tumben pria ini mengajaknya berbicara. Naruto melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya sebelum mengangguk menjawab.

"lima menit." ucapnya dan dibalas anggukan pria dihadapannya.

Merekapun berjalan mencari tempat yang kiranya enak untuk berbicara.

**TBC...**

**Huuah... serius. Ternyata buat lemon itu susah yah... Gomenne minna. Kalau mau protes, kritik dan saran, silahkan tinggalkan dikotak Riview. **

**Jaa...**

**OMAKE!**

Di dalam laboratorium, Shikamaru yang sedang membaca laporannya tiba-tiba saja bersin.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nara-san?"

"Iya sensei." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menghusap hidungnya yang agak gatal.

Orochimaru hanya mengangguk dan kembali kekegiatan awalnya.

'Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakan aku.' batinnya. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.


End file.
